


You Broke My Curse

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Engagement, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Gay Parents, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Mpreg, Old School, Older Harry Styles, Rich Harry, Young Louis Tomlinson, strangers to almost lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: While i were working voices came from the family room also knows as the livingroom. From what i can tell to of them are female and one male i guess my roomie is here, i´ll be here in my room out of his sight so he can get his stuff wherever that may be, he can fill the apartment with all his stuff for all i care, my coffee table couch and to glass cage fill one room and that´s my own.





	1. Old Place, New People

**Author's Note:**

> i begine with this story like 2 years ago and i feel ready to share a bit of it now :)
> 
> It´s not done yet and i don´t know when it will be done but i promies it will be :)
> 
> When you read it i hope you get my idea for the story and if not it´s okay :)

My story began a long time ago and when i say long time i mean much before music selfphones internet and cars were even thought of.

I was born in a time everyone read about now and think much of it is some kind of a bed time story.

My father was one of the most respected knight in our kingdom and after i was born he pretty much begine to train me to become a knight like him. He´d but on my 18 birthday a witch put a curse on me and said "the key lies within you" and she was gone.

Years began to pass as i watched everyone around me die my family and friends everyone i cared for as i stayed the very same.

All this happan in the 1000th century or 1000 years ago.

I still have my father´s knight armor with sword and shield and my mother´s dress with the purse and one of my own clothes.

In 2000th i oben my own company and it became a big succes and to years pass by and i sold it.

I decided to go to high school and did all their years, i did that with 10 high school around the world, i may be rich but i do not care about that.

I came back to england again after 60 years i missed london, i decided to go to college here to but this is going to be the last one and i´ll do my own again, i have been at 10 other college in the world and the last one will be in the uk.

The money i got for the company 15 years ago i still have hafe of them since i don´t eat or sleep i just need a couch and a computer since this is 2017 he has to be living like it.

I do dress like every other man from this century or as they say 2017.

Ohh Yeah your probably womdering why i decided to go through all this school well i´d because i was bored and it were kinder a good way to use time since i don´t know how to break my curse.

I have met so many different persons in my time but not one i wanted to let in, sometimes i wonder if i´ll ever met one i´ll let in and no my heart is indeed not cold.

When i say if i´ll ever let someone in i also mean the last time i had a hug was from my mother and after she past away i never let anyone touch me i´m a bit like a robot.

This will also be the last school i´ll inter in the rest of my life, after this who knows but maybe start a new business or something but i do not know yet but then again i have to the end of time considering i´ll live forever.

Everytime i travel till a new place i have my mother´s dress and purse in a glass cage, i do the same with my father´s armor sword and shield.

After i got to college and moved into my room, i do have the money to rent an apartment or a small house but i decided to live with a roomie at the school.

When i got there i took the small room because all i have is a couch a computer a suitcase and to glass cage with my patents stuff.

I unpacked pretty fast since i only have one suitcase and put their stuff inside the glass cage.

Then i took my computer and began to work i´m a freelance worker that´s how i can stay a bit rich and do whatever whenever i please.

I still think hafe of the time what the witch said "the key lies within you" i can´t figure out what it mean´s and that´s ignores me so much.

While i were working voices came from the family room also knows as the livingroom. From what i can tell to of them are female and one male i guess my roomie is here, i´ll be here in my room out of his sight so he can get his stuff wherever that may be, he can fill the apartment with all his stuff for all i care, my coffee table couch and to glass cage fill one room and that´s my own.

After a while the voices stop i guess they´ll not here anymore or maybe he´s alone unpacking, well i´ll just let him be and do what´s he´s doing.

I got lost in work i didn´t even notoced it was 3 in the morning but again i do not sleep so, i kept on working while listen to soft music.

Hours later i took a shower and got ready for the first day.

"Morning you most be Harry i´m Louis your roomie" he smile.  
"Good morning it´s very nice to meet you Louis" i smile back.  
"You to Harry i´m almost ready wanna go together" he asks.  
"Sure i´ll be waiting within the livingroom for you."  
"Okay it´ll only be a minute."

A moment later we left together.

"So i hope it´s okay i moved some of my stuff into the livingroom."  
"Of course it is i only have enough to fill my own room up" i said.  
"Okay then to of my friends help me move in."  
"Yeah i hard you talk while i was working."  
"Why didn´t you came out and say hi to us" he asks.  
"I was working."  
"Fair enough."

We didn´t talk that much after that, mostly walked in silence but it was fine.

The first day went well, all the classes i have i had them already so i know what i have to do.

Louis and i walked home together and he told me about his classes and he seems to love them and that´s indeed something.

He asks me about mine and i told him they were fine not to much or to little to do, he nodded i think he´ll a bit like me right now, you know what to say what to say, i have never been good at conversations.

It didn´t stop him however he talk about many things like family and hobbies like sport, i must say he is kinda interesting and i kinda like his voice it´s nice and relaxing and his smile is cute, his smile reminds me of Kasper my best friend from childhood and we had fun back then.

I decided to try to be friends with Louis there is something about him i must say i like and the few months we have lived together i learn much of how he is and the things i have seens and heard are good.

I meet his friends Kendall Kylie and Kim they are lovely girls really nice to be around, i do hope they think the same about me of course.

The last few days the weather has been bad and i have heard Louis both talking and heavy breathing in his sleep, one night i walked to his room to wake him up.  
"Louis wake up" i said nice as he woke up.  
"What what going on" he says almost out of breath.  
"You were having a nightmare so i woke you up."  
"Ohh okay thanks."  
"No problem now go back to sleep" i told him as i was about to walk out.  
"Harry wait can you please stay."  
"Why" i asks nice.  
"I´m kinda afraid of thunder so will you please lay with me till i fall back to sleep."  
The way he ask me was so sweet and soft, i didn´t say anything instead i lay down next to him and i let him cuddle into me.  
Within minutes he was a sleep again with a smile on his face, i like seen him smile he look so pure and innocent.  
I let him cuddle me till morning came, he looks like he sleep better then the last few days.  
I turnd off his alarm clock on his phone and let him sleep hafe an hour longer he always get´s up to hours before school starts but not today, he looks so peacefull in his sleep and since he hasen´t sleeped very well the last few days he deserved hafe an hour longer.  
I woke him up nice and easy and while he woke up i assume by accident he kissed me, he woke up and asks what time it is and i told him.  
Then we both got ready for school or he´d more then i´d.

On our way to school Louis said sorry for kissing me, he told me he´s ex and him use to cuddle the way he cuddle into me, i said it was alright think nothing of it.

After school was over for the day, Louis told me he´ll hang out with Kendall Kylie and Kim which is fine with me because i have something to do myself.

When i came home i lay my backpack i my room.  
"Witch i need to asks you something" i call out.  
Nothing happen she didn´t appear which is weird because if i ever had a question she would.  
"Witch please if i ever had a question you would appear so witch i need to asks you my one question" i call out again.  
Then she appeared looking the same way she´d 1000 years ago.  
"You called child" i roll my eyes at that.  
"Yeah i´d and i wish to my question."  
"I´m surprised it took you 1000 years to call me out for your question and what is it."  
"1000 years ago you said the key lies within you and i have spent 1000 years to find out what it ment but i can´t what´d you mean."  
"Are you sure that is your one and only question" she asks me.  
"Yes i am i have to know."  
"After you were born i had an eye on you and though you wanted to be a knight there is much more to you look at the journey your been on since then."  
"Yeah i know but i still don´t know."  
"Harry you never let yourself love anybody and after the first 18 years nothing happen."  
"So you put a curse on me because i never loved."  
"Yeah when you learn how to love learn how to let someone in it´ll break it self."  
"Like who" i ask her.  
"Your roomie seem to like you very much."  
"But my roomie is a he and not a she" i told her.  
"Harry love dosen´t know gender love works in every way."  
"So let me get this straight all i have to do is fall in love."  
"It´s easyer said then done Harry let someone in."  
"How."  
"Look inside yourself then you´ll find the answer the key lies within you" she said again and disappeared.  
"Thank you witch that was a big help."

So all i have to do is let someone in well good luck to me because the 1000 years i´ll been alive i never let myself fall in love and i don´t even know my sexuality. 

I went to my room and began to do my home work and it took me no time at all.  
Then i took my computer and began to work on that.  
I worked till Louis came home, i heard him in the livingroom.  
I went into the livingroom to him, i need to ask him something.

"Louis can i ask you something."  
"Hi Harry of course you can ask away."  
"Why´d you kiss me this morning."  
"Ohh well i didn´t mean to it was the way you hold me it was the same way my ex use to hold me."  
"You don´t have to be sorry it were a nice kiss i just didn´t know you are well you know."  
"Gay" he said.  
I nodded.  
"It´s okay i´m use to all the mean name´s like fagot though i hate that word."  
"Louis i would never call you that or any mean word that is Louis."  
"Good to know and are you gay as well" he asks.  
"I don´t know if i´m gay straight or into both."  
"If you want to know i´ll like to help you" he smile.  
"Thank you Louis that´s sweet of you and do i remind you of your exboyfriend."  
"No you don´t just the way you hold me this morning otherwise you don´t."  
"Then i´ll just hold you a different way if it happen´s again."  
He didn´t say anything else but he´d wink at me but why i do don´t not know, maybe we just had a sweet moment and instead in wink back i just smiled at him.

Later the same day in the evening Louis and i watched the evening weather news to see how the weather will be the next many days, it´ll be really bad and tomorrow it´ll be a thunderstorm so not good at all.

"Harry would you mind holding me till i fall asleep tonight i´m no good at bad weather."  
"Of course i will i can stay with you all night if you want."  
"Thank you Harry i´ll like that" he smile.  
"Good and do you want to watch a film."  
"Yeah sure which one."  
"You decide."  
"Okay how about Alice in wonderland."  
"The real one or the disney one."  
"Well they´ll both disney one´s but the cartoon."  
"Okay if you find the film i´ll make some popcorn for us."  
"Deal."

I went into our small kitchen to make the popcorn while Louis found the film.  
While i made the popcorn i also began to think about what the witch said to me, could Louis be the one who could break my curse, apart of me think yeah another part of me think no it´s been a 1000 years and sometimes i think no one can break it.  
No sad thoughts tonight Harry only good one´s.

I came into the livingroom to Louis again with the popcorn and a soda for us and he put the film on and we sat down in the couch.  
We had a nice time together watching the film and eating popcorn and drinking soda.  
I took the bowl to the kitchen and put it in the sink and fill then with water so it would be easy to clean then tomorrow.  
After that i walked into Louis room and he´s already in bed waiting for me, i lay down next to him still in my clothes, he cuddle into me and i hold him a different way then i´d last night.  
"Thanks for doing this Harry and thank you for a nice evening."  
"You welcome Louis and it were nice tonight."  
"Your not going anywhere right."  
"No i´ll stay here with you Louis" i said and i can feel how nervous he is about the weather since the rain began hafe an hour ago.  
"I´m glad i made a friend like you."  
"Go to sleep Louis we have a long day tomorrow."

He´d and about tomorrow which is actually today since it´s 12:30 now.  
It didn´t take Louis long before he was asleep.  
A few hours of watching him sleep and cuddle into me, it feels kinda weird to have someone touch me again after 1000 years to have no one touch me but it also feels good to have someone close again and i suppose i could get use to it.  
Being 1018 years old you see meny kind´s of love with men and women, men and men. women and women the list just keep on going but love is beautiful in everyway possible.  
He looks so peaceful and precious when he´s sleeping it´s kinda beautiful to watch.  
I actually never really thought of being with anyone but the more i look at people being in love and stuff maybe it´s time to find someone myself.

The first hafe year of college ended and Louis and i become best friends, i quite like having a new best friend it´s been a while since i had one or just a friend in general.


	2. Flashbacks and no fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the first chapter cause here the next one hope you like it to :)

The winter vacation is coming up and Louis has been christmas shopping for his family and he bought each of them something beautiful and wonderful.  
While shopping he also been packing and getting to go home for christmas, i like seen the way he smile doing the whole process i actually just like when he smile.

We´re sitting on the couch watching tv.  
"So haz where are you spending christmas" he asks me and he began to call me Haz a few months ago.  
"I´m spending christmas here."  
"WHAT why not with your family."  
"I´m just not the christmas spending type of man Lou."  
"Well to bad your not spending christmas alone Haz come home with me."  
"I can´t do that Lou christmas is about family and spending time with the one´s you care about."  
"I know Haz and i also care about you and beside my family and i kinda host a christmas thing every year with family friends and your my best friend Haz" i can tell he really want me to go "please say yes pretty please."  
"I can´t really go without a hostess gift i mean that´s just being rude."  
"My mom wouldn´t care about a hostess gift just to celebrate christmas and we have a guest room you can stay in."  
"Okay but i haven´t packed so i´ll go do a few things and then pack okay Lou."  
"Deal haz but if we want to be there on time we´re leave in a few hours okay."  
"If you think we´re take the train or a bus your crazy Lou" the look he gives me is what "we´re take my car okay i´ll drive us."

I took my keys and my wallet and took my jacket on, on the way out the door and went to my car.  
I have an Audi Rs in metal red, it´s really cool.

I bought a beautiful sliver necklace for louis´s mother Johannah as an hostess gift and thank you for let me stay for christmas and a christmas and birthday gifts for Lou.  
Lou really love misuc so i bought him to tickets to his favourite band Green Day for christmas and his birthday i got him a kye for a hotel room he and a friend or whoever he´ll take so they have a place to sleep.

When i came in the apartment i saw this big smile on Lou´s face.  
"What´s going on with that smile of your´s."  
"I just talked to my mom and she is thrilled that your coming with me home for christmas."  
"I´m happy she´s happy and i´ll go pack since we´re be going in hafe an hour."  
"Yeah sure."

I took the gift´s out of my jacket pocket and into my suitcase after i put some of my clothes and then the gift´s and then the rest of my clothes i´ll be taking with me.

I took the suitcase to the livingroom where Lou´s waiting.  
"So your ready."  
"I´m ready Lou let´s go."

We got to his parents house after about 2 hours of driving, the house is bigger then i thought and of course beautiful.  
We took our suitcases from the trunk and then up to the front door.  
We walked in and he introdced me to his mother Johannah and step farther Mark and sister Lottie Fizzy Daisy and Phoebe, they all seem absolutely lovely.  
Johannah showed me the guest room it´s small but fine for me i´m use to sleeping in small room´s.  
"Thank you so much for having me here for christmas."  
"Your welcome Harry your always welcome we´re all happy your here" she smile sweet at me.  
"Thank you and i got you this as a thank you/hostess gift" as i took the gift from my suitcase and gave it to her with a smile.  
"Ohh thank you Harry but you didn´t had to."  
"Please it´s my pleasure and my mother once told me it´s rude to go to someone´s house without a hostess gift when your invited" i told her with a smile.  
"Wow your one well mannered man Harry" she smile a bit silly at it and i can see where Louis get´s it from.

She oben the gift and put the necklace on and it´s beautiful on her.  
"It looks beautiful on you mrs Tomlinson."  
"Thank you Harry and i love it and please do call me Jay" she smile.  
"Gladly" i smile.

When we came back to the livingroom to the other´s i sat down next to Louis on the couch and johannah sat in a chair and her husband Mark and her kids gave her so many complimentsfor her new necklace.

Later that day Louis and his mother Johannah talk a bit about who´s coming for christmas of their family friends and as soon as the name Zayn came up i saw Louis´s face change from happy chat to ohh shit or something like that.

After we eat the amazing dinner Johannah made for us Louis took me to his room i can tell he wants to talk.

"So Lou tell me what´s on your mind."  
"It´s just when my mom said Zayn is coming tomorrow."  
"Let me guess Zayn is your exboyfriend."  
"Yeah he is and when we broke up it wasen´t pretty."  
"D´he threatening you or something Lou."  
"Not really but he´s not a good influence he´s kinda on drugs not all the time but he do take a pill from time to time and other things."  
"You don´t have to worry Lou i got you and i´ll have an eye in him when they all get here."  
"Thanks but you don´t have to Haz i´ll just stay away from him" he told me but i can tell he´s worried "let´s just have a great christmas and birthday."  
"Okay Lou and i promies tomorrow will be great and how about we watch a film and make you think about something else."  
"I´ll like that."  
"Then go choose one whatever one you´ll like."

Before i knew it he was back in bed and he turnd the tv on and the film he choosed was the last holiday which is a film i never seen before.  
Hafe into the film i realise Lou was fast asleep in my arms and i this gonna sound weird but i like watching him sleep he´s so beautiful inside out.

When the morning came a long and i realise i forgot to put Lou´s christmas gift under the tree they´ll both still in my suitcase but then again the suitcase is in the guest room so Lou won´t see find anything.  
It´s not that i lay with him all night long i mean i do but with bathroom breaks.  
Around 10 am i woke him up to wish him happy birthday and a marry christmas.  
"Happy marry christmas to you too Haz" he said in his sleeping voice and he sounds so adorable.  
"Thanks Lou and it´s time to get up."  
"Why is it your always wake me up don´t you ever sleep" he smile sleepy and silly.  
"You should go to the bathroom before anyone else."  
"Yeah good idea" he said and got up.

While Louis went to the bathroom, i went to the guest room to get Louis´s birthday gift in my suitcase and then back to Louis´s room and into bed again.  
A few minutes later Louis was back in bed with me.  
"We´re the only one´s who up."  
"Really Lou i would had thought your mother would be up but i guess not."  
"Maybe in a matter of minutes she will be."  
"Probably but till then Happy birthday" i smile at him as i gave him his gift "i hope you like it."  
He took the envelope and oben it and got really big eyes as he looked at me.  
"Haz are you for real too Green Day tickets thank you" i can tell he love his birthday gift and it makes me so happy "Haz i love it i can´t believe you´d this."  
"You welcome i´m glad you like them."  
"Like them more like love them" he smile and kissed me which surprised me "Sorry i don´t know why i kissed you."  
I shaked my head "it´s fine don´t worry and happy birthday" i smile.  
"Thank you and this is literally the best birthday ever and your the best friend a guy could ask for Haz."

After a bit more talking i talked Louis into making breakfast with me for his family, i know Louis is not well at cooking but i am.  
We went down to the kitchen and Louis found everything i was gonna need for the chocolate chip pancakes for Louis´s birthday breakfasts/christmas breakfasts for everyone.

About hafe an hour later his parents came down to the kitchen.  
"What a wonderful smell in my kitchen and since when d´you Louis learn how to cook."  
"Haha mom i just sat the table mom Harry is cooking us all breakfast."  
"Well the table look lovely Louis" she kissed his cheek "Harry the pancakes looks amazingly good."  
"Thank you and i made coffee and tea to and the pancakes is almost finish."

Louis Mark Johannah and i sat down at the table and took a cup of coffee or tea and said happy birthday to Louis, while we ate his sister´s joined us and wished Louis happy birthday and began to eat.

Later in the day his parents and sisters gave him their gift for him and it was all money but he was happy, he told them what i gave him and there were oben mouth and big smile´s because they know how big of a fan Louis is of Green Day.  
"Who are you gonna take to the concert with you Lou."  
"I don´t know yet Lottie there is still four months till the concert."

We had a nice time together talking and watching film´s, then some other family members came and some family friends.  
They all joined us in the livingroom and we wished each toher marry christmas and said happy birthday to Louis and they all gave him a birthday gift which is also money.  
We all had a really nice time and some of the family members asked Louis if i was his boyfriend and he said no he´s my best friends even though there is something between us but i´ll let it be up to him.

The good time for Louis pretty much stopped after a guy came in and i assume it´s Zayn but i don´t know but i do know Louis mood changed as soon as he saw him and i don´t like when Louis either sad or angry or frightened.

At one point after i came back to the livingroom after i went to the bathroom, i couldn´t see Louis nowhere or the dark haired guy or the brown haired guy either, the brown haired one came in hafe an hour later and walked over to him.  
I began to look around for him but i looked out of one of the kitchen windows and i saw him with the to other´s and he looks a bit frightened so i ran to the back door to the backyard to help Lou out.  
Aa i ran out i remembered what my father once told me when i was 10 and to bigger boy´s were mean to me.

Flashback.

"Father" I said loud as i ran through the door.  
"Yes Harry what."  
"The to boy´s are mean again to me" i told as i throw my arms around him.  
"Harry a knight must never show fear" He look at me and i looked at him "a knight give the fear to the enemy and make them run just by the sight do you understand."  
"Yes father i understand and i´ll be brave like a knight like you."  
"Good and now let´s go out to the horse."

Flashback´s over.

Do not worry father i´ll show no fear, i´ll do what i couldn´t back then.  
My father may not been good at showing love but at least we´d stuff together so i guess he´d showed love in his own way.  
Before i went out the door i oben it a bit to hear what they are saying to Lou.  
"Leave me the fuck alone Zayn and to Liam" i can tell that Liam guy isn´t okay "i don´t want either of you in my life anymore we´re done Zayn and Liam our friendship is over."  
I have never heard Louis say fuck like that before and it´d something to my inside.  
"Lou our friendship is over when i say so motherfucker" Liam told him.  
"Babe we´re done when i say so and we´re not over just yet not before i get what i want."  
"What are you talking about Zayn" he looked confused "you broke up with me remember and now that i´m finally over you and moving on why is it you can´t let me."  
"Motherfucker after one last fuck trust me we´re over but till then."  
Zayn moved slowly over to Louis, after Liam grabbed him so he couldn´t get away.  
I went out the door.  
"Unhand him now and don´t you dare put him under distress and i won´t say it twice" i walked down to them and took one of Liam´s arms and forced him away from Louis "and you Zayn if you touch him just once i swear it won´t be pretty."  
"Who the fuck do you think you are."  
"I don´t think Zayn i know who i am" i said as i walked up to him "touch him just once and your lucky if you can walk away afterward okay motherfucker" i looked at dead in the eyes and i can tell his a bit scared now.  
"Haz please he´s not worth it neither of them are" he said as he grabbed onto my arm.  
"Zayn let´s go and let Louis´s new boy toy comfort him."  
"He´s not my boyfriend Liam."  
"Lou pay them no mind they´ll pathetic" then i looked at Louis "are you okay Lou."  
"Yeah i´m fine and thanks for taking me in defence like that Haz."

I put an arm around him and took him inside the house with me and into the livingroom and sat down in the couch with him.

Beside what happen in the backyard everyone had a great day and evening and the dinner Johannah made was amazing even though i don´t eat, i ate a bit to make her happy.  
I sincerely do hope Louis had a great birhtday today.

After everyone said their goodbye and huged, Louis´s parents and sister were in the livingroom watching a christmas film, i just wondered a bit of where Louis is at.  
I didn´t occur to me to look in his room until 15 minutes after i had the thought.  
Then i got up from the couch and up to Louis´s room, i oben the door and saw him laying in his bed watching tv and he looks a bit sad, i went in and closed the door and went over to his bed and then i lay down beside him.  
"Are you okay Lou."  
"Yeah just a bit tired that´s all."  
"Okay but you look a bit sad."  
"I just didn´t think what happened would happen but did."  
"Lou i got your back and i´ll always have your back" i kissed his cheek, i hate seen him anything less then happy "your my best friend after all."  
"And your mine and i´m so happy to have you in my life."  
He turnd his head to look at me and then he kissed but it wasen´t a fast kiss like he use to kiss me, this kiss was sweet and i can tell he want it to go somewhere but i´m not kissing him back like i would do with the fast once so i stopped him.  
"Lou we can´t i can´t" i said soft.  
"haz please just tonight" he looks at me with so much hope in his eyes "I don´t want today to be where i was also raped but loved instead."  
"Okay Lou" i can´t say no to him he´s special.

For the very first time in my life i had sex i loved with my best friend that night and it actually felt amazing inside him, i could tell Louis enjoyed it very much as well.  
There wasen´t a track of sex in his bed only love making a few time´s, one time wasen´t enough i knew Louis wanted more so i gave him more and i was fine with it.

"Morning Lou" i said as he woke up.  
"Morning Haz slept well" he said as he looked sleepy at me.  
"You could say that" then i added "how about you and how do you feel."  
"I slept better then i´d the last a few night and i feel amazing."  
"Good i´m glad."  
"How do you feel."  
"Same i do everyday Lou."

We didn´t say much after that instead we joined Louis´s family down in the livingroom, before i went down i went into the guest room into my suitcase for Louis´s christmas gift which is just in an envelope like his birthday gift was.  
A few minutes later i was down in the livingroom with them and i sat down in the couch next to Louis.  
Johannah gave me a cup of tea and i thanked her with a warm smile.  
His sister began hand out the gifts.  
I may never experienced this kind of love in a home with my parents before but it´s truly beautiful, could Louis truly be the one to show me the love i´d never see once, Could he really be it and all, am i destined to be with him.  
If that´s my destiny so be it, is he my destiny?.  
The love in this room is truly magnificent, this family is really magnificent and i would be honoured to be apart of it, to be apart of their family, they are so warm and welcoming and polite.  
There were just all happy facese when they open their gifts and especially Louis when he open mine, he just jumped into my arms for a hug.  
The hug from Louis reminded me of a hug from my mother.

Flashback.

"Mother look what i got you" i smile while i ran to her.  
"What do you have darling" she smile.  
"This mother i found it while i was playing with kasper" i smile while i gave her a stone formed like a heart.  
"Oh Harry my dear it´s lovely" she smile and gave me a hug.  
"I´m glad you like it mother" i smile at her in the hug.

Flashback over.

The next day we said goodbye to Louis´s family and thanked them for a wonderful christmas.  
I told Louis yesterday i will be going home today and said he didn´t had to come with me, he should stay till after the vacation is over but he wanted to come with me back to the apartment with me.  
After what almost happen christmas day i´ll no longer show any fear i´ll take everything as it comes no matter what.

When we came home and put our stuff away, we had an easy night with films and pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far and please give me your input of what could have been better :).
> 
> I also hope you all get my idea for the story so far but if not it´s okay i just hope you do the far you get :).


	3. Everything On The Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sincerely hope you liked the 2 first chapter´s :)
> 
> i hope you all like this one to and i´ll love for you to give me some input if anything could had been better in the story so far :) i mean a writer is only so good because of the inpit you give :)
> 
> please help me make it better then it already is :)

Since we came home from Louis´s family´s house, we began to sleep together Louis asked me if it really had to stop though i said it, that was a year and a hafe ago.  
I don´t mind sleeping with Louis, we´re already were in the same bed.  
We have been visiting Louis´s family many times over the too and hafe year we have known one another.  
I also become friends with Kendall Kim and Kylie.  
I officially meet the girls doing the winter vacation after we came back from Louis´s family house the first time, the girls are very lovely to be around and they have a great sense of humour.

The last a few days Louis been acting a bit strange getting out of bed without a word and a few minutes later back in bed again without a word, i´m a bit or much concerned for him and his well being.  
On the three night it happen again but this i followed him out to the bathroom which surprised me very much, i didn´t go in with him till i could hear he was done then i walked in.  
"Lou care to tell me what´s the matter" i sat down next to him on the floor.  
"I don´t i mean i´m not sure how to" he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.  
"Lou i´m worried about you okay i cannot help you unless you talk to me" i kissed his cheek.  
"I was at the doctor´s a few days ago and i´m 2 months pregnant" he looked at the floor while he told me that.  
"Oh Lou why are you not happy about it."  
"Because I´m still in college i would have liked to get a job and an apartment and stuff before i had kids and also have a steady boyfriend who with time could become my husband."  
After he said steady boyfriend, i do not know why but it hurt my inside, i have to find out why it made me feel that way.  
Louis and i may not be together but we do sleep together and he make me feel happy inside and i only want to see him happy nothing else.  
"You can still get to do that Lou" i said careful "I´ll always be here whenever you´ll need anything Lou."  
"Thanks Haz you really are the best friend in the world" he smile at me "you always know what to say" he smile while he kissed my cheek.  
"Let´s get you into bed okay early day tomorrow."

I got up from the floor and helped Louis up to and got him to bed and in minutes he was asleep.  
The next day after i woke Lou up and call in sick because i have something very important to do.  
After Louis left i took my wallet and car keys, i went down to my car and drove to Louis´s family´s house.  
Some hours later i was at their house and i walked up to the door and ring the doorbell and a few seconds later Johannah open the door.  
"Hi Harry what are you doing here."  
"Hi Johannah i´m here to talk to you and Mark can i come in please."  
"Of course you can hun."  
I can tell she was very surprised to see me, i would be to if i was her, we went into the livingroom to Mark and we greeted each other with a hand shake, then we sat down.  
"So Harry what do you want to talk to us about."  
"You see it´s like this i´m here to ask for your permission to ask Louis to marry me" i can truly tell they´ll surprised and curious to know why "You see we´re been you know."  
"Harry dear Are you trying to say relationship" Johannah said.  
"Yes and i feel it´s time to take it to the next level" I looked them both in their eyes serious "i´m first and foremost a gentleman and i could not ask him if i do not your both approval to do so."  
"You have mine Harry" Mark smile at me.  
"You really do care for our son don´t you" she asks.  
"I do very much so Johannah" i told her "i hate seen him anything but happy and i only want to make him happy may i please" i asks them.  
"Well Harry you may ask him and the way you speak it´s like your from a different time or something."  
I just smile at the last thing she said what was i suppose to say yes you right "Thank you so much and i better go i have some unfinished business to attend to."  
"Okay Harry it was nice to see you again dear."  
"Thank you and you to, to."

I said goodbye to them and left their house and drove back to the city to do something and then back to the apartment.  
I open the door and walked in "Lou are you home."  
"Hi Haz i´m in the livingroom."  
I went into the livingroom to him and sat down next to him in the couch.  
"So you feeling better."  
"I feel great Lou better then ever before."  
"That´s good Haz i´m glad you feel good."  
"Now tell me Lou how do you feel."  
"I feel great better then i had in days."  
"I´m glad and Lou i have something to tell you and what i´m about to tell you i never told anyone before."  
"Haz your kinda scaring me right now."  
"Please don´t be frightened Lou" i told him "there is a few things you do not know about me."  
"Then tell me Haz."  
"last year on my birthday you asked how old i was going to be and i said 23" he nodded "Well i lied i´m actually almost 1021 years old i have been under a curse since i was 18 years old."  
"Yeah right haz no seriously what is it you wanted to tell me."  
"I´m not kidding Louis i´m serious i´m 1020 years old and a witch put a curse on me and i do not know how to break it" i can see he dosen´t believe me "i do not care about okay i only care about you Louis really and i want to ask you something."  
"Okay haz ask away."  
"Would you do me the honour of marrying me" i smile.  
"Wait first you tell your over a 1000 years old and then you ask me to marry you" he said surprising.  
"Yes and what is your answer" i asked while holding a ring out for him to see.  
"I didn´t even know we were together i mean i know we do stuff" i could tell he´s not sure about it "before i answer let me ask you this do you even love me."  
Oh no he had to ask me that, i do not even know love is so how am i suppose to know if i love him.  
"Louis i care more about you then anyone i´d ever meet in my life" i said "you must have noticed when you saw my room and when i wake you up every morning i never sleep or eat."  
"I never thought about it then but now when you say it, it make sense."  
"Please don´t flee from me Lou" i told him as i put a hand on top his "i do know it´s a lot to take in what i just told you but your the first one i ever let in the first one i ever wanted to be close to since i was 18."  
"I´m not going anywhere Haz and yes i´ll marry you" he smile "by the way your first one since my ex i been wanting to be close to."  
"I´m glad to hear that Lou and you do not need to worry about getting a job right now i have enough money to support us for a long time."  
"What´s a long time Haz" he asks as i put the ring on his finger.  
"Years Lou let´s put it that way."  
"Haz do you find a date or should we wait."  
"That´s up to you Lou" I said to him "i don´t care if we go to cite hall or have a big wedding i just want you to be happy."  
"So i decide everything and don´t you care about being happy."  
"I´m happy when your happy Lou" i smile at him.

Louis asked me a few questions about my parents like if i have some of their stuff and i said yes, also how about my money and i said i had a business once and i sold it and that´s how.  
He didn´t ask how much i have but he´ll find out soon or later.  
I put everything on the line and Louis was fine with everything which to me was good because i cannot lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked chapter 3 :) chapter 4 is done i just don´t know when it´ll be up but it WILL 
> 
> let me know what you think :)


	4. Confess The feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, all my love to you all :)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter :)

He think her name should be Evelyn Styles Tomlinson, it´s a beautiful name and i said i would like to nickname her Thorn and Louis was okay with that, everyone should have a nickname.  
We visited Louis´s family after we found out the gender of the baby, Louis showed them the ring and told we´re having a daughter, i let him tell tA month ago we find out we´re having a daugther and Louis said hem everything i am a gentleman and i knew Louis wanted to be the one to tell them and i was fine with it, i´m happy when he´s happy and i´d never seen him this happy before and it only made me smile from ear to ear.  
I told them everything i told Louis the day we got engaged, they were really surprised and confused but i´d what i´d with Louis i put everything on the line because they´ll be my family in law soon and they have a right to know to.  
Johannah asked if i saw Louis when he was just a young boy and i said no i first saw and meet Louis at college and she nodded.  
I even told them all about my money and that i have 4 millions, that also surprised them and also not really when all i use to do was working, i do not work as much as i´d before. 

Friday late at night and Louis is fast asleep so i went into the livingroom.  
I began to call for the witch, there is something i have to know.  
I called a few time before she appeared.  
"You do realise you already asked your question and there is nothing more i can do for you."  
"Please i´m begging you i just need to one thing please."  
"For old time sake what do you wanna know."  
"Thank you and when will this curse break, i open up and let someone in what more would i have to do."  
"Harry the only thing you haven´t done yet is looking inside yourself."  
"I do not know what that mean´s please help me and also will my daughter have the curse to."  
"Be honest with your feelings Harry that´s the key to your curse look inside yourself and no your daughter will not."

She disappeared again and i think i know what she ment but for now i just went back into Louis´s bed to him and as soon i lay down next to him he cuddle into me like he use to.

The next day after college was over Louis and i just went home but not alone Kendall Kylie and Kim was with us, when we got home to the apartment i went to my room to work and also to leave Louis with his friends, i can still hear what they are talking about.

"Lou babe are you serious about this engagement thing."  
"Yeah are you i mean we all like Harry but are you sure."  
"Kendall and Kim yes i mean it otherwise i would had said no."  
"Do you even love him and does he love´s you."  
"Kylie of course i love him why even ask me that."  
"Cause you never tell that to Harry which is weird has he ever told you."  
"No but he always tell´s me how much he care for me."  
The 3 girls roll their eyes "care for someone isn´t the same as loving someone Lou and we know how much you actually love him."  
"I know the difference between love and care but Harry´s just old school you know."  
"Still no excuse Boo when you love someone you tell them all the time for god sake."  
"I know Kim but he´ll tell me when he does."  
"It sounds more like an excuse then anything else."

Hearing the way his friends talk about me made me feel bad, of course i love him i´m just not sure how to tell him, i have never told anyone how i truly feel, i love Louis more then life itself.  
There are no words for how important Louis is to me, he´s my whole world.  
How do one confess one´s feelings when you do not know how your suppose to. I will like nothing more then to tell Louis how much i love him and how important he is to me, he´s much more to me then life will ever be.  
I would like to be one of those who can without problem say i love you but i do not have an idea of how to and i hate that very much, Louis deserve someone who can tell how important he is to that person and how much he is loved as well.  
I stopped working and walked to the kitchen to have a glass of juice and try to not think why Louis would let his friends say that about me and not tell them to stop, i would have done that. I would never let anyone talk about someone i love with such disrespect.  
I just finish my drink and then i took an apple and cut it to pieces and took a plate and put the apple pieces on there and took a fork from the drawer.  
We have a pencil and posters in our kitchen so i decided to write something to Louis and put it on the bottom on the plate and hope Louis will see it.  
Then i walked into the livingroom to give Louis the cut out apple, his friends looked at me as i gave Louis the apple and a fork.  
"Here you are Lou and eat it all Lou please."  
"Thank you Haz and i promise."  
I gave him a warm smile and i walked back to my room to work again, i can still hear them talk.  
"You guys see even if he dosen´t say it he show he cares."  
"Giving you an apple it´s not showing love babe."  
"Kylie come on action steak loud to."  
"If i were you i would want someone to scream from the rooftops how much he love´s me."  
"I know you do Kylie but that´s not me of course i want to hear it but i also want action as well and Haz i think he´s just best with action."  
"I´m actually on Lou´s side on this one i like action to and action says much then i love you sometimes i mean rather give me action then always says i love you."  
"I don´t get it why is action better then words."  
"First thank you for being on my side Kim and Kylie i would rather see action then hear i love you 100 time´s at day" then he said "i would like to hear it to but i love the action."  
"Okay good point i see what you mean."  
"Thank you Kylie and why are you so quiet Kendall nothing to say."  
"Not really i see all you guys point´s and i have to say what Harry´d with the apple was really something to see."  
"I know right a little thing but it said so much."  
"I agree Kim it says so much."  
After a while Kylie also had to agree with the apple thing.

Later in the evening in Lou´s bed.  
"Thanks for your note Haz" Lou smile up at me.  
"You welcome Lou i´m glad you found it" i smile at him.  
"Of course i found it and i´m so sorry for the way the girls talked about you."  
"It´s indeed okay Lou do not worry."  
"I can´t but worry i mean we´re engaged and my family are happy for us but my best friends tried to talk me out of it out of being with you."  
"Then Lou they are not real friends and i heard what they said and it sounded like Kylie wasen´t a good friend today" i told him i want Louis to have good friends more then anything but not if they are not good for him.  
"I know but she is good friend and she´s come around i know she will" he said "Haz are you sure about us and marriage."  
"I have never been more sure of anything in my long life Lou and i will rather spent 100 years with you then live the rest of my forever knowing i had a chance and never took it" i gave him a kiss.  
"Haz you have lived a long life and even if i can´t help break your curse i still can´t imagine not sharing 100 years with you" he gave me a kiss.  
"Lou after you asked me if i was sure of it are you unsure of the marriage."  
"No i´m not i love you and i want to be with you Haz."  
I smile at him he do not realize how badly i want to tell how i really do care for him and how he´s my hole world but i do not know how or when to tell him how important he is to me.  
Even when i wrote a note to him which said, Louis you mean so much to me more then life itself you have my heart in your hands for as long as you will.  
"Haz why is it so hard for to say the words."  
"Well i´m a gentleman and i was raised to not show fear or emotions even if i will i do not know how."  
"Haz you can do whatever you want and i love that about you" he kiss me.  
Harry it´s now or never tell him just let him know you can do it tell him Harry TELL HIM, i thought.  
"Lou your more important to me then life itself i care so much for you and what we have it´s everything to me i hm i..i love...i love you" i cannot believe i actually said it i told him.  
"It´s everything to me to Haz and i love you to."  
"I love you i love you i love you i love you" i cannot stop saying it now that i have i cannot stop.  
He gave me a kiss, i guess to shut my mouth but i don´t mind i love his taste "Haz i love you to and i´m so happy to hear you say it but stop" he smile.  
I nodded "I´m just really glad i could finally confess my feelings for you Lou."  
"So am i Haz really."  
"Go to sleep Lou long day tomorrow."  
We kissed me goodnight and he lay down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my darlings :)
> 
> please give me your input :)
> 
> All my love to ya all :)


	5. The End Or Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by friendship and what a true friend is and isn´t.

I cannot believe it´s been 4 days since i confessed my feelings for Louis but i did and it feels amazingly good, i am not sure i will be saying it to him when we are not alone but someday i know i will.  
The last days Kylie has come here with Louis after school ended for the day to talk and whatever else they´ll doing.  
I´m unsure why Kylie and i are unfriends but friendly to each other, hopefully one day we will be friends like i am with Kendall and Kim.

The 4th day Louis had Kylie with him i was in my room working on my computer, but i was taking out with a knock on my door.  
"Yes come in."  
The door open and Kylie came in.  
"Hi Kylie what came i do for you" i ask her nice.  
"Hi Harry can i talk to you."  
"Of course have a sit."  
She sat down next to me which i do not mind.  
"Thank you" she smile "okay why don´t i cut to the case."  
"Yes please i´m unsure what you would want to talk to me about."  
"To things first one why are you talking like a guy from a 100 years ago and why is it you won´t tell Boo you love him" she ask me.  
"I´m a gentleman and i have been talking the way i do all my life and i´m not sure i want to tell you my feelings for Louis."  
"Do you even love him and if you don´t why not be with someone else" she said and got closer to me.  
"I..i´m not sure i want to tell about my feelings for him and who should i with if not Louis" i ask her.  
"Well me of course" she wink at me "i would love to get you in me right here right now" she kiss me on my cheek while she lay her hand on my cock.  
"Will you please move your hand away i do not like this Kylie."  
She did not do it instead she kissed me on my mouth which made me feel indeed uncomfortable and i don´t approve with what she doing to me. I have to move her away with force from me.  
"Kylie would you please behave nice i do not want to make you leave" i told her nice "you are Louis´s friend after all."  
"Come on Harry what Boo doesn't know won´t hurt him so stop act like you don´t want to" she made a kiss face to me.  
"I do not approve this behaviour of your´s please leave my room."  
"Neither do i Kylie" Kylie and i both looked over to the door "i think it´s time for you to leave."  
"Thought we were going to hang out Boo."  
"Yeah but that was before your fucking kissed and put a hand on my boyfriend" i can see Lou is upset and sad "get the hell out for satan Kylie."

She got up and a few seconds later we could hear the door slam shut.  
"I´m truly sorry Lou i didn´t know what was happening."  
"Haz babe i´m not mad at you" he walked over to me for a hug "i know you would never do something like she tried to do."  
"I´m glad your not upset with me but with Kylie" we let go of each other.  
"Don´t say that birch name near me Haz i thought we were best friends but no, no friends would do what she´d."  
"You sure you want to cut her out of your life."  
"For right now hell yeah for later on i don´t know."

It´s been a weeks and Louis won´t hear the name Kylie but i understand why. Kendall and Kim are on Louis´s side, they do talk to Kylie but not near Louis but i know he miss talking to her.

Sunday Kendall and Kim came over Louis invited them for dinner and he ask me by kissing me to cook for us all but i didn´t mind, though i do not eat i like to cook.  
When Kim and Kendall came Louis gave them each a soda and took Kendall to the livingroom, i have to talk to Kim for a moment.  
"Kim please tell me how has it been the last week with Kylie."  
"Well it´s been hard i love Kylie but what she´d was wrong she made a pass on you."  
"Yeah it was not a friendly thing to do but i do believe Louis and Kylie need to talk it really out and not be unfriendly instead."  
"I think it would be a good idea but not tonight how about tomorrow after college."  
"Agreed tomorrow would be good will you be sure Kylie will come and i will do that with Louis to."  
"Of course i will."

We had a good night together with good food and a few good movie´s we whiched Jason X and Last knights.

The day after college I got home with Louis and got him in the livingroom and a few minutes later Kim and Kylie came, Kim and i got Kylie into Louis and closed the door but we can hear them.  
"Boo just hear me out."  
"Fuck no Kylie you tried to fuck my boyfriend."  
"I know how it looked but i wasn´t i wanted him to tell he love´s you and it went wrong."  
"Bullshit Kylie bullshit and what Harry says to me isn´t any of your damn business and went wrong your hand was on his fucking dick."  
"Boo i love you and your friendship i don´t want to lose you and i know i fucked up and i want you to know that i would never ever have sex with my friends boyfriend´s only their ex´s."  
"Kylie for fuck sake a true friend wouldn´t do either and you don´t feel like a friend anymore and you know what screw whoever you want it´s not like i give too shit´s."  
"Louis please say you forgive me i don´t want to lose you and i can only say i´m sorry and i can´t take it back."  
"Why even try to do it in the first place."  
"Because i don´t believe he love´s you and i tried to get him to say it."

When i heard her say that i open the door.  
"Kylie i love him more then life itself i´m in love with him" i said loud enough.  
"Kylie just leave, for now i´m not ready forgive and forget."

Kim lift with Kylie and if i had not hold Louis back he would had kicked Kylie out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter and if you feel something is missing input is more then welcome :).


	6. What If (I cannot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an what if chapter.

70 later.  
"Lou please you cannot leave me" i said while tears ran down my cheeks.  
"I love you Haz and i´m so sorry i couldn´t break your curse."  
"I love you to Lou and it´s not your fault we did everything humanly possible."  
"I´ll always be with you my love and i´m glad to have shared a life time together and please find love again" he smile week at me.  
"I could never love someone else the way i love you" i kissed him cheek.

We didn´t talk i just hold him in his hospital bed 80 years together and he´s all i ever wanted my love my heart my everything his my all in one person.  
6 years ago he got sick his heart began to fade but the doctor´s kept him alive till now where there is nothing more they can do to save him.  
"Thank you for everything darling i love you Haz."  
"I love you to Lou and thank you for loving me" we kissed goodbye.  
Moments later he closed his eyes, i took him close and really let my tears run down my cheeks.  
"I love you my heart."  
I cannot believe my Louis Tomlinson my heart is gone, i do not believe there is more i could have done to break this damn curse of mine, now it cost me the only one i have ever loved the love of my life.  
I got up an hour later.  
"Witch i know your here just come out" i said mad.  
"Nothing is fooling you anymore Harry."   
"Why didn´t you set me free."  
"Harry only you can break your curse nothing or no one else can."  
"Witch you ruined everything i fall in love but it wasn´t enough what else could i have done."  
"I know how it seem but i didn´t and if i could i would have broken it i years ago i swear."  
"I have nothing to live for my heart is broken i´m all alone again."  
"What about your daughter and grandson."  
"Thorn is 50 and Jason is 20 they don´t need me like that anymore i may not be all alone but no one need´s me."  
"I´m so sorry you and your husband couldn´t break it but someday it will."  
"No it won´t and it won´t matter i will stay cursed i don´t care goodbye witch."  
"Goodbye Harry."

"Haz you okay."  
"Hmm" i looked up.  
"I asked are you okay love you´ll been looking into thin air the last few minutes."  
"I´m good i´m fine my love" i huged Lou i do not know if i may saw the future but if i did it´s not the future i want for Louis or myself.  
"Okay darling" he kissed my cheek.  
"I love you" i smile in the hug.  
"I love you to."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter :)
> 
> i don´t know when the next chapter will be. You´ll have to keep an eye out :)
> 
> Let me know what could have been better in the first chapter please :)


End file.
